Watermelons and Peaches
by Himesan
Summary: Hitsugaya drinks sake at a vice captain meeting and how Hinamori can help him? HitsuXHina
1. The meeting

Peaches and Watermelons

Author's note I think that I better make this T for safety readings.

Disclaimer I DON'T OWN BLEACH! If I do, I will make Hitsugaya the lead!!

Summary:Hitsugaya has drunk sake! What will he do to Hinamori?

"Matsumoto!!!" The emerald-eyed Taichou snarled at his Fukutaichou, who was napping on the sofa. Sleeping on the sofas for Taichous and Fukutaichous only applied for working overtime. But Matsumoto slept there for her hangovers. "Wh..what??" She rubbed her eyes blearily and saw an angry face. Hitsugaya's.

"MATSUMOTO FUKUTAICHOU!!" Hitsugaya roared loudly, scaring other shinigamis with his changing voice. A stone's throw away, Hinamori Fukutaichou heard her childhood friend's voice and winced. She knew that Matsumoto would be drinking during the so-called "Vice- Captain's Meeting" later.

_Start flashback_

"_Momo-Fukutaichou!" Matsumoto cried out. Hinamori stopped at her tracks.  
"Yes?" She smiled sweetly._

"_There's a vice-captain meeting later and it will be held at the tenth division's quarters!"_

"_Oh. Okay then. I'll turn up later!" Hinamori waved goodbye and left the place._

_End flashback_

She stifled a yawn behind her hand and continued working on the paperwork. "Do you need help, Hinamori-san?" An icy voice called out. "Oh. Hi Hitsugaya! Make yourself at home.. If you can find a seat among this chaos," Hinamori called out. He took half of the almost topping stack of paperwork piled up on Hinamori's desk and started to work on it. A few hours flew past. Hinamori and Hitsugaya talked about the paperwork. "... Kira-kun slipped down on some ice when he wanted to walk past the fourth division... Isn't it weird?" Soon, it was time for the Vice-Captain's meeting. As Hinamori dressed for the meeting as her hair was messy, Hitsugaya walked causally into the kitchen of fifth division. He browsed through the teabags. "Hey.. It's that flavour that I liked most," Hitsugaya saw a teabag. Watermelon and Peach.

"Shiro-chan, I'm already okay!" Her voice called out. Hastily, he stowed the teabag into his haori's pocket. As usual, she smelled of peaches. While he led the way to the tenth division room, he could not help but think about her. "To think that I'm a sort of perverted teenager falling in love with my childhood friend" A smile curled his face. "Shiro- Chan? Why are you smiling?" Hinamori asked. "And for the last time, please call me Hitsugaya- Taichou, Bed-wetter Momo," Hinamori's smile curved higher and she reached Hitsugaya's sides so fast that he couldn't see what was going on. "H..Help!! M..Momo-C..chan!! S..stop tickling me!"

Her eyes widened. Hitsugaya called her Momo, without the Bed-wetter! Her actions stopped and Hitsugaya took the chance to tickle her back. The tickling went back and forth till they reached the tenth division. "Hitsugaya- Taichou!!" Matsumoto's voice echoed around the blank walls of the tenth division. "Oh crap," Hitsugaya muttered under his breath. He then told Matusmoto to clear up the office after the meeting and his eyes widened when he saw Hinamori drinking sake with Kira, giggling weirdly. Hitsugaya's eyes widened in shock and anger and he took a bottle of sake and drank it within one gulp. "Is this what happens when a genius captain do when he sees his childhood friend drinking and giggling with an old friend?" Matsumoto wondered loudly.

Sorry people! I'm too stressed with my school's bball finals as I'm in it and I under soooo much pressure from my teammates.. Hope that you don't mind this chapter as I think it's just too short. Next chappie will be FLUFF AND MORE FLUFF!! HitsuXHina


	2. Ice

Wahahas, I'm finally back!! Actually, the guitar classes in our school made me feel so tired after a day that's why I can't really be bothered to update.. Anyway, Reviewers, thanks for reviewing! Makes my day

I'm desperately thinking if I should have Lemons and Limes here.. And I actually thought of bleeping out the vulgarities, but it sounds weird if I make the sentence like... "What the bleep hell are you doing to her!?" And the T rating is strained here, read at your own risk.

Disclaimer I don't own bleach, if I do, I will make Hitsugaya with Hinamori.

Here's the story..

Her hazel eyes stared at the ice prince. Why would he drink sake? He had such a low tolerance for sake and never in her life she had seen him drink once. Not even a single sip of it, even though Matsumoto forced him to drink. A swirl of light-headness passed through her mind. "Hinamori-kun, would you want more sake?"Matsumoto asked, hiccuping all the way. Surprise, Hinamori thought, she is drunk.. And she still could recognize me. "Hahas.. Okay then, Ran-Chan!" She giggled at the rhyme of Matsumoto's name. But Matsumoto didn't give her the sake. She took out a caballito and poured a shot of tequila(Okay.. I don't really know how do I describe tequila.. Help!) and then passed it to Hinamori, saying, "Here's this for you," and left to laugh and drink with Renji.

She took a tenative sip. It tasted nice but it also tasted forbidden. "Mm... Yummy!"Hinamori yelled in happiness. However, she felt high and her usual uniform was hung lose like Matsumoto's, causing Hitsugaya to look over at her and blush as he could see her frilly, pink strapless bra. However, she didn't care as she was drunk and well, it was for show.. at that moment!

While at that moment, Hitsugaya was downing sake and vodka. "Shiro-chan," A melodious voice cried out drunkenly. Oh great, it was the drunken Matsumoto. "Matsumoto, get off me.." Hitsugaya muttered, shoving her away. However, the drunken big bosomed woman would not budge. "Aww... How cute you are today, Shiro-chan!"

"Oh, fuck," He muttered a curse and tried to get out, but his head was turning lighter by the moment and he couldn't stand. "Hina-chan! Can you help my dear darling Shiro-chan?"Matsumoto cried out, holding Hinamori's hand and begged. She instantly giggled and said, "Sure I will, Ran-chan!" She then held out a hand to Hitsugaya and they walked back to the tenth division's quarters for the captain.

"Oof.. You are seriously heavy, Shiro-Chan!" Hinamori complained. "It's not really my fault.. Its puberty," The ice prince muttered. He suddenly felt himself on the hard ground. Hinamori had fallen down on him, landing in the uncomfortable position, with his legs in between hers. He carried her bridal style onto the bed, and then muttered three unintelligent words, causing Hinamori to wonder what he was talking about. "Uh.. Momo-chan, I have something to tell you.. I... I l..love you.." He whispered into her ears. Her eyes widened in shock and delight, and she whispered back, "I love you too..."

_You finally did it, Hitsugaya-kun.. I was betting with Tobiume that you wouldn't tell her._

_You idiotic dragon! Why did you do that!_

_Pure pleasure.. And what did you call me?_

_Oh well, never mind.. WHAT!? YOU AND TOBIUME WERE BETTING!?!?_

_Hitsugaya-kun, you are so __**dense**__ from the start._

_WHAT?!_

_She loved you since last time! _

Hitsugaya held Hinamori's head firmly but gently. "W..what..-" but her rest of her sentence was cut off when Hitsugaya kissed her lightly. He was a bit surprised when she responded to his kisses and he started kissing her ferociously, their world full of sakes, vodkas and tequilas.

The next morning, what Hitsugaya felt was only headaches and pain between his crotch. He tried moving next. The bed did not feel like it was a bed, but skin. "Mmmphhs.. Shiro-chan, that's my peach.." A sweet voice called out. It felt as if it was issued on top of him. He sat up and saw Hinamori in nude. "Oi, wake up!" Hitsugaya's urgency in his voice was heard and Hinamori immediately woke up. "Oh.. Hinamori.. Gomen.." His voice trailed off as he felt her shaking sobs as she hugged him tightly.

I cant continue as I gotta sleep Sayonarra


End file.
